


You've Finally Returned

by ALLIEDARLING



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, S&M, Scotland, Slowly-remembering-memories-and-shit, Smut, Violence, all that fun stuff, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLIEDARLING/pseuds/ALLIEDARLING
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sebastian wants is to get back his Ciel, gone for the mistake they both made, if only they could make it a second time. And they do, in the year 1997. </p><p>  The year was 1562, the air smelled like clouds of suffocating smoke. Sebastian made his way down the long winding corridors of his castle, chasing after the two men, who were holding his lover in their hands. The noble boy, gagged and bound, flashed eyes that screamed for Sebastian to rescue him. Sebastian and the abductors both burst through the castle doors to the outside, which revealed hundreds of demons, who arrived there from the demon realm. Sebastian assumed that they were finally here to give the earthly king his deserved punishment. Sebastian, the demon proclaimed king of the human realm, broke one of the highest rules a demon can brake. Falling for a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The last day I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a dream I had a while back, and I started to wright it on my phone, and then before I knew it I wrote all of this, hehe hope you guys enjoy it! <3

   The year was 1562, the air smelled like clouds of suffocating smoke. Sebastian made his way down the long winding corridors of his castle, chasing after the two men, who were holding his master in their hands. The noble boy, gagged and bound, flashed eyes towards Sebastian that screamed for him to free him from the foreign grasp of the demons holding him.

Sebastian and the abductors both burst through the castle doors to the outside, which revealed hundreds of demons. Sebastian assumed that they were finally here to give him, the self proclaimed earthly king, his deserved punishment. Sebastian knew this was coming, he broke one of the highest rules a demon can break. Falling for a human. Emotions where frowned upon to begin with as it was believed that the powers of a demon weaken with emotion. So that said, falling in love with a being with no power at all would muddy the purity of the demon bloodline. Sebastian tried to punch and kick his way through the crowd, or rather, the blockade of demons keeping him from his counterpart. Despite his efforts, though, Sebastian was scared. The love he had for the boy did indeed weaken him at the moment. Sebastian had barely regained his emotions and like a child he had been so frantic, that it gave the other demons all the upper-hand they needed to overcome him. Ciel was brought to a the front lawns of his estate and dragged to a pile of wood that was bounded in the shape of a pentagram. There in the middle stood an upright single plank. The demons fought against the violently flailing Ciel and where eventually able to secure him to the plank with rope.

Sebastian, still fighting, was horrified at the image of his master in that pentagram, his emotions where getting the better of him and he was overthrown again by the crowed and shackled at his feet and hands. He hung his head furious where he knelt, pulling in every direction on his restraints to no avail. The weight of many demons upon him stopped his ability to move. Once he was shackled there was little he could do, these restraints Sebastian realized, are an ancient relic. Only one pair of these shackles in the world exists, it was said to be in the hands of another demon, who must have lent this mob them for use against him. Demons are usually so selfish, they are only motivated by souls and the death of other demons. Once he was tamed the crowed of judging eyes stepped back to reveal the sight of his lover, now angrily crying, spitting threats at the petty demons around him upon the pentagram. Though they quickly had him silenced with a tight strip of cloth tied around his mouth.

"Sebastian Michaels, for your crimes the demon realm punishes you in a way we know will now hurt you more than death." Said one of the many swarming demons, though this one seemed of higher stature then the rest. "By falling for this human he has given you back your emotions, and has made you weaker, you are no longer an asset to the demon race and are infact a disgrace." the demon spat. "Knowing this, we demon kind, collectively wanted to deal you a punishment." he smirked "Killing you, while favorable, lacks to set any kind of example or warning for future demons who might dare take your same path." the demon paused for a moment. "So we agree that you will live forever, with your newly obtained emotions-" Sebastian struggled to speak "W...hat?" he choked out. The demons smile grew wickedly "-and your pain and weakness shall haunt you. You, Sebastian, used to be the 'king' of this said kingdom, well lets have you look after this earthly plane then, without the company of this human." the demon seemed to give a hand signal

Sebastian looks up at the eyes of the subordinate, his eyes filled with rage. "I will not live without him, I will cut down every last demon, until you can accept that."

The subordinate glared back, looked at the two guards on either side of Ciel. "Remove his muzzle." He said. The guards did so and the boy took a deep gasp of air when they did. "I hear humans are fond of last words, i feel it more cruel to give them the opportunity, no rational thought can be said moments before death. Go ahead boy, be foolish for the last time in your life." Sebastian opened his mouth to say all he needed to the boy, but the boy cut him off.

"Save your words Sebastian. This will not be the last time I see you, even as I die today, I will return, all you must do is wait for me. That's an order." He smiled. Sebastian, in a loss of words he just spoke softly.

"Yes my lord, I will wait for your rebirth, I will love no one but you, young master."

"See? Last words are always a revolting and degrading display. How disappointing for you to have fallen Sebastian Michaelis." With that the guards scowled and set ablaze the pile of wood. As if The boy was a mannequin he burned motionless, he let out no screams of pain, silently he burned, and when he was reduced to ashes, the crowd of demons diminished one by one vanishing with a flash of darkness. Once all were gone the chains on Sebastian disappeared, Sebastian got up, walked to the ashes and fell to his knees once more, and emotion like he had never felt before came rushing to him as if the floodgates had been opened, and he wept for what seemed like a lifetime. At first his tears were mixed with screams of anger, then of sorrow, then of disbelief until finally he could not cry any longer.

He would have died there, if he could die, if only he /could/ stay there and starve himself. He wanted to stay there at the ashes forever waiting. Yet Sebastian knew he had to live, because his love would return, Ciel had said so. He must be alive for his rebirth. And even if he would be alive no matter what, Sebastian wanted to /live/ really /live/ so that his lover would come back to a demon worthy of him.

 

Many many years past as Sebastian continued to live, he would wait, he would keep his castle, for his love always marveled at how wonderful it was, and how he would wish to live nowhere else. When the time came of violence and those who wanted the castles riches, Sebastian set up defenses, useing his power to create a barrier. Then time stretched on, people questioned why the castle never aged, they got scared and called it the devil's castle. In typical human fear, they tried to burn it but the barrier would always stop them. The barrier was Sebastian's power to create a dark enchantment fused together with a wrought iron fence that surrounded the immediate property that could emit a paralyzing fear that would effect anyone dumb enough to try and open or climb over the gate. All this because he could not kill needlessly. Ciel made a point of only killing those whose "best purpose would be dead." The people surrounding the village had other purposes then just death. They served to create the future people Ciel would one day judge himself. So Sebastian went on with keeping peace. Sebastian would spend most of his days indoors, hiding from the world of people he has no interest in, slowly starving, though he could never really die. Ciel was the only thing he yearned for. This, though, made it seem as if it was not lived in, tired of the constant offers to buy the estate, he made it well known by now the mansion and estate was owned by someone not willing to sell, yet he never really aloud anyone to know who. He knew his lover was fascinated by the garden, and the hedge maze, so he fought to keep the land, but settled on just the land protected by his barrier and fence. That consisted of the estate itself and the large hedge maze along with a few stretches of lawn In front of the castle. Sebastian aloud the rest of the rolling hills his master once owned to fall into others hands. They would be developed into things like schools for the growing community he would nurture for Ciel's return. Time continued, and the suspected schools and communities formed, people still tried to break into the manor, It was amusing to watch people try though, no one knew why but even the bravest would back out, only Ciel could be immune to the fear that would be installed on anyone who dare touch the gate. The enchantment Sebastian used bonded the fence with the blood of his beloved, only he could climb the fence, and he would wait till Ciel came to him, as he had promised.

The year is 1997.

Ciel, a 16 year old jr. attends st Vincent high school, in Edinburgh Scotland. He grew up in London, but his father had been re-assigned to continue his job in Scotland. Ciel tried to reason with his family to stay, but his father was given a raise, and they needed the money. So, they moved into a small house down the road from a local 'marvel' a castle that has been there since the 1500's. Ciel would walk to his bus stop in the morning, it was fairly close to the castle, a football field away at most. It's been a few months, and Ciel has made a few Friends, and he feels pretty comfortable in his new home. Yet, there was still something that continued to bother him , it was the castle. For many reasons.

The fact that it's close doesn't bother him, he rules that out. There are many castles In Scotland, and all were just as old, true he wasn't used to the sight even in London but no, it's existence didn't bother him. Instead, Ciel decided that the reason the castle bothered him was because it gave him a feeling of desperation. Like he needed to run the distance from this buss stop to its gates. Still, Ciel had no idea why that was.

Ceil got on the bus and headed to school. The few friends he had made, Alois and Lizzy, brother and sister. They weren't all that popular even though they where loaded, and they weren't super smart, they were obnoxious. By now in his life CIel had realized he just tended to attract that kinda crowd. Friends where friends and he knew that to get anything out of life, you had to know the right people and push the right buttons, so these two where a start. That's what made Ciel feel comfortable around them. They were what he was used to, loud and overbearing, even if no one else could stand them. Besides, Ciel respected that the two were rich and them being mischievous was just a bonus. Ever since Ciel moved here with his father and mother, these two have helped him adapt, yet they kept reminding him that he still wasn't a true member of St. Vincent high, because he had 'yet to attempt something almost all high schoolers and some middle schoolers have already done.'

"So it's supposed to be perfect weather tonight Ciel." Lizzy said. "And our parents said we could go over to your place." Ciel was confused.

"Wait, I thought you told me to tell my parents I was going over to your house?"

The two laughed together, "We did" they both said, Alois continued.

"Tonight's the night you touch the barbed wire." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Not that again, I told you I'm not good at climbing. I'm not good at anything involving physical activity's guys."

Lizzy huffed, "Look, just do it for us! You can really be our friend then, it's just a stupid little thing we all do." she batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

Ciel was a bit offended. "I thought I /was/ your friend already." he said. Then realizing his offence, Lizzy replied a bit apologetically,

"You are, you are we promise! We just really think this will be fun, it's a bonding experience come on."

Ciel sighed, "Look alright I'll go, but then we go back to your house, we can sneek in there easier." Ciel agreed.

"Fine, fine" said Alois.

The rest of the day was mundane, Ciel didn't want to admit it but he was a bit excited to do something that made him really belong. He figured the closer he is to wining the respect of the people at his school, the closer he will be to being on top. Even if it was something stupid like touching barbed wire. Yet he wanted to do more, he had heard that no one ever set foot on the other side, and if he was going to touch the barbed wire at the top, he might as well swing himself over, touch his feet to the other side, get photo proof, and that way, he could make a name for himself in the new school.

So, that night, he brought a pair of wire cutters and met the two at the fence In front of the castle.

"Hey" he said acknowledging the two leaning up against the fence.

"Hey" they replied.

"You're lucky the police just came around, we have 20 minutes before the next one makes a Lap." Alois warned.

"Oh great you guys are delinquents." Ciel said, they laughed.

"What's in your pocket?" Asked Lizzy, pointing to a blue object sticking out of Ciel's right pocket. Ciel shifted to reach in his pocket to grab at the handle of what he revealed to be a pair of wire cutters.

"I'm not just gonna touch the barbed wire, I'm stepping foot on the other side." He said matter-of-factlly.

Lizzie laughed. "Who is the delinquent now? okay but seriously, good luck with that." She said sarcastically. "Not even dudes from our football team can do that, what makes you think you can?" She finished. Alois cut in. "Yeah and wire cutters? Please you don't think people have tried that?" Ciel felt a bit discouraged.

Yet he took a deep breath, and looked at the castle. "Look, I just want to try, maybe I won't be a just a new kid then, and I'll tell them you two helped." Ciel replied.

"Umm hello we are your look outs so we /will/ be helping" Lizzy said defensively. She smiled and stepped aside, "good luck" she said. Ciel nodded and walked up the the fence, he stuck the wire cutters in his back jean pockets, and placed a foot on a groove in the fence. The second his hand touched the fence Ciel felt a jolt of what seemed like electricity, in what he could only explain as shocking him alive.

 

He let go. "Wow" he said confused as to why he suddenly was feeling so empowered.

"You can chicken out if you want, most people only get that far. Though a few have manage to actually climb a bit of the fence." Encouraged Alois.

"I know I know! I just, was figuring out how I was gonna do it okay? Watch you'll be talking about me for weeks." Defended Ciel. Ciel climbed to the top, surprisingly pretty fast, in about 5 minutes. all while hearing 'damn' and 'hes still going' from the peanut gallery behind him.

"Ten minutes!" Warned Lizzy. Ciel nodded and took out the wire cutters, just as he was about to snap down on the wire, the three heard a loud streak and the gate, as it slowly cracked and pushed itself open, they all looked, shocked, and stunned. Ciel quickly climbed down.

"It opened?" Ciel said.

"It opened!" The two repeated

"None of us have seen it open!" Lizzy said.

“No one has!" Finished Alois. The three cautiously walked towards the open gate.

"You first Ciel you made it open." said Alois.

 

"N-no I-" he stuttered but yet he continued to walk, the three held their breath and closed there eyes as they saw him pass by the gate. They let out a sigh of relief. Ciel turned and said "What it's not like I was going to explode if I went in." he said with a bit of uncertainty. The siblings looked at each other and shrugged

"You never know." Lizzy said. Ciel walked down a bit farther onto the stone path leading to the massive door.

"Well come on." Ciel motioned them to follow. Just as the two walked side by side to join Ciel the gate creaked and with a huge gust of wind began to close.

"Ciel come back!" Alois yelled, Ciel turned, wide eyed and ran to the gate but it was too late, it slammed shut and the three stood close, only separated by the gate.

"What do I do!?" Ciel asked alarmed.

" I - I don't know, we only have five minutes till the police come around." Lizzy gasped.

"Then get there help! Ciel said. Alois yelled back

"Are you joking!? You'll get arrested that's trespassing!" But then Lizzy spoke up

"Look we could get my dad to help we would only get grounded that way."

 

Alois laughed nervously

"He won't be home till tomorrow morning remember!?" Lizzy, Alois and Ciel all fell silent. Ciel felt a shock of confidence.

"Look it's a warm night, there is a bench in the maze over there, I'll just sleep here till morning." Said ciel.

Lizzy shocked, replied "Sleep, here!?" Before Ciel could respond a siren was heard.

"HEY YOU KIDS, GET AWAY FROM THAT GATE!" The cop parked and started to get out of the car, luckily it seemed he had not seen Ciel inside the gate.

"Go run! Meet me here in the morning!" Ciel rushed, The two had no time to object, they nodded and ran opposite ways, Ciel hid behind a stone sculpture and the cop, feeling victorious in scaring off the kids, returned to his car and drove off.

Ciel sighed and made his way over to the maze, and laid down on the stone bench, he looked up at the sky, and was about to close his eyes, until he heard a deep voice behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Ciel froze. He was so screwed. Everyone thought someone lived here but no one ever /saw/ who. Ciel was kinda banking on the thought the owner wasn't home. He shot up and slowly turned around, with an apologetic facial expression ready on his face. "Sorry I-" he started, but Ciel trailed off as he looked up at the taller man, he didn't know how to describe his feeling, his heart beat fast, his face felt flushed, he started breathing heavy, the black hair and red eyes of the stranger flashed through his head like a repeating clip. Ciel clutched His chest and fell, only catching himself with one hand on the ground and one hand still on his heart, his knees on the cold summer nights grass. The man who seemed to be somewhere around 25 looked at Ciel, suspicious and a bit angry. Ciel looked up to him cautiously, and without knowing why, he spoke in a tone that almost sounded like he was in pain. "Do I, do I know you?" Ciel said. The tall man's facial expression changed slowly as if he realized something extraordinary.

He whispered back "Ciel, you've come back." Before Ciel himself blacked out and fell completely to the ground.

****  
  



	2. Welcome home

The first thing that awoke was his hands, Ciel grabbed for whatever was near, it felt like soft fabric, yet he was supposed to be outside. He panicked and felt as if there was something holding him down, he gasped for air, Finally opening his eyes he jolted up and realized he was in a bed. It had only been covers that had 'held him down' he looked around at the room he was in, it was beautiful, fairy tail

-like, midnight blue carpets and silver trim, hues of green and blue covered the room the fireplace and candle light the room as if it were day, but glancing out the window he realized it was still night.

Then Ciel, frightened realizing this was not the outside, and that he could have sworn he was just there, he wondered as to where he was, ran to the window, well tried to but tripped and fell with a clunk, he sat up and realized his Situation, he had been chained to the bed, his feet were shackled although he could see out of the window when he stood up and stretched his neck, he was inside of the castle, there outside was the maze and the gate. Suddenly it hit him, the man in the garden, he had passed out.

If it weren't for the shackles he would have been less scared, happy even that the man had cared enough to bring him in. Yet, now it felt as if he was captured. "Let me go!" he yelled towards the door. He felt something behind him, but before Ciel could turn around two strong and nimble hands grabbed his shoulders. 

The man stood behind him holding him, slowly he leaned forward and spoke calmly in Ciel's ear "Oh you even have his accent."

Ciel struggled to get free, and the man let go finally letting Ciel turn around. "Stop! Who are you!? What are you talking about!? Let me go this instant!" He stopped talking and gulped as the man walked towards him and chuckled in a deep voice. "Oh your a little ball of fire, I'm glad that trait did not get left out." 

The man grabbed his chin, and leaned in close to Ciels face. "So many questions Ciel, if you want to go, then remember me." Ciel's eyes grew wide as the man leaned in to passionately kiss Ciel. In that moment Ciel lost control of his body as he melted into the man and kissed back eager, hungry, desperate.

Then he froze, gaining control again, scared and shocked, covering his mouth he backed up, he looked at the man as if he was about to cry. "This is- I don't... What was that!? I don't know you! I don't but it was.... I-" Ciel mumbled out of breath, the man advanced again, "Stay back! S-stay away from me!" Ciel begged.

Everything froze for a moment, Ciel almost felt guilty, the man looked hurt by his words. After a long silence the man spoke. "I am Sebastian, and it seems you don't remember..." He looked solemn, " but then again, your heart, your body, and your soul, remembers me." He smirked with a devilish smile.

Ciel felt uneasy, it was as if the man saw right through him and it made him feel venerable. Although Ciel had no idea what was going on, he had to agree /something/ was going on, he had kissed that man back with emotions he should not have for someone he didn't know. "Sebastian? ....Sebastian..." Ciel repeated, "What do you want then? Why am I chained?"

Sebastian smiled softly "Oh yes I'm sorry about those, you have been gone for hundreds of years, I didn't want to lose you again, so until you remember me, I needed to make it so you couldn't leave the gate, and that's going to take me a few hours." Sebastian finished, Ciel started to yell " I have no idea what your talking about! So just tell me what's going on, we'll sit down, and you can explain things. Okay?" It was as if Ciel was trying to wager with his kidnapper, though now it seemed so odd, not like a normal situation where he was abducted from someone who wanted ransom money, or to kill him, or worse.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright you deserve just that. But I'll only tell you if you let me kiss you again" Ciel's heart jumped, but then he felt a wave of fear, it was if his body was fighting itself on how to feel towards Sebastian.

"O...okay.." Ciel finally spoke. He closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. But it never came, he opened one eye and then the other confused he asked "what's wrong?"

Sebastian smiled, and then sighed " I know your scared, and you agreeing was just enough for me. Let me tell you of our story" Sebastian walked over to the book shelf on the other side of the room. He pulled a very thick book from the shelf. Sebastian set it on the bed, it seems as if this book was a photo album. "Here." He said "please take a look." Ciel cautiously opened the book from his spot on the bed, the first picture scared him, and he jumped back.

That was him. It was undoubtedly him, the first picture was of the man, but how? This photo is ancient, how does he look the same? How has he not aged? As If Sebastian heard his questions he answered "First, you should know, I am a demon. I am cursed to live forever and to stay at this age." Ciel looked up at Sebastian at his red eyes, after the events that had just happened he didn't question him, he just nodded looking for Sebastian to continue. "Turn the page." Sebastian said instead. And so Ciel did, this time shocking him even more the second time almost making him feel sick.

The next photo was.. Of himself... How it was exact, the freckle on his neck his eyes his hair he even looked the same age as Ciel was now. This is Ciel Phantomhive, lord and earl to a wealthy family in 1561. It was the year before you died." Ciel swallowed hard, still silent " how, how did I die? " Sebastian's eyes fell he continued to talk looking at the picture. " The young earl was in need of a home after his parents had burned in a fire that set his house a Blaise." Sebastian paused, then with a smile continued. "He alone had only escaped, and was brought to an orphanage overseas here in Scotland that would sell the boys to men who fancied them." Ciel then interrupted him moving aback a bit in the bed

"don't tell me that's how.." "No" Sebastian stopped him, a little guilty sounding. "Not entirely, that is, each boy was sold off, one by one, and Ciel was the last one. Not because he was not wanted, but because the king had asked these orphanages to bring their most innocent boy, and Ciel was kept innocent for the king."

Sebastian paused. "Then at night when the king had ordered all boys to his castle throne room, they were lined up in front of the king so he may chose. The king was not looking for what the other men where, he did not need physical satisfaction, he was searching for a lost soul to devour. " with his last words Ciel looked up at Sebastian confused and a bit scared. "The king, was a demon." Ciel gave a scared and shocked realization expression in his face.

Sebastian said aloud what Ciel had figured in his head. "I was that king." Ciel didn't know why he didn't move farther away, he felt like Sebastian was innocent for Ciel's.. Erm his 'past self' death somehow. Sebastian continued, "I could tell all of the boys had been through pain, and few were truly innocent, but I made my way down the line to the last boy. I couldn't stand, I had fallen to my knees In front of the boy, his soul was perfectly Innocent and yet deliciously full of pain, I dismissed the other boys, and without a word brought him down to the castles wine cellar which would have been his crypt, expecting to devour him."

Ciel was scared, truly he pulled his knees to his chest, but Sebastian did not notice him cower in fear, he just continued as if he was lost in the memory. " I bit into him and that's when I first heard him scream, but not out of pain, in aggression 'Stop! That's an order.' He said spitting at me, I was taken so aback, that he would talk that way to me, he told me to kneel, and I did, he told me to apologize and I did."

Sebastian laughed. "He had a hold on me on a /demon/ I was angry yet fascinated that each time he would tell me to do something, especially followed by 'that's an order' I would do it. "

Ciel then got the bright idea to say "let me go! That's an order."

Sebastian laughed, "You are not him, not yet, that is how I can tell though, when you are truly back." Ciel grew silent, embarrassed at his attempt. "I fell in love with you, and you fell for me, it is against the laws of the demon realm to fall in love for a human, you gave me my emotions back and they killed you for it, they burned you and made me watch. But you told me before they lit the flames, that you would return, and that we would be together again, all I had to do is wait. And so I waited, protecting this castle for you for 548 years, I've waited for you to return."

Ciel felt a feeling of comfort yet, he also felt sorry for the man. "You fell for /your/ Ciel, I am not the boy you fell In love with." He said calmly. Sebastian looked a bit angry, he removed his right glove, to reveal a marking or symbol of some sorts, that resembled a pentagram. He slowly walked himself behind Ciel, Ciel in curiosity but mostly fear had not moved. Sebastian covered Ciel's right eye and sternly said "I'm sorry Ciel, but yes, you are."

Ciel tried to struggle lose but Sebastian's grip tightened, Ciel was about to stop struggling until Sebastian started to chant the words that lay in writing inside the symbol in his hand. As he spoke the words he could feel his right eye burn as if it was being carved into, his screams of pain where horrifying and sickening, Sebastian almost stopped, but he knew it had to be done. Blood dripped out of Ciel's right eye as he begged and pleaded for Sebastian to stop. The pain was unbearable. Ciel once again, blacked out.

****  
  



	3. It's a trap

The next time he awoke he was once again in the bed, yet he had no chains on his feet. He blinked but was scared when his right eye would not open he lifted a hand to touch the eyepatch on his right eye, he removed it and sighed in relief once he could see out of it again.

Then Ciel remembered what had happened, he got up and ran to the window, the sun was beginning to rise and Ciel could see his reflection in the window, he saw his eye, and jolted away in fear. In his right eye, glowed a purple pentagram. He backed away from the window. He had to get out of here. But how? He couldn't run out of the gate so maybe he could trick the demon into opening it for him, he said he has feelings right? All Ciel had to do was make him believe he remembered him and then Sebastian said he would let him go. Ciel ran to the bed, the photo book was still there, he looked through the photos trying to match the boys posture and poses. Half way through the book he saw the boy also began to wear the eyepatch, this gave Ciel an idea.

He searched for the eyepatch he took off and put it back on. Based on the embroidery of the pillows and the carvings in the dresser this was the old Ciel's room. Ciel walked to the dresser and opened it to find clothes, they fit him perfectly, he put his outfit on the best he could, and took a brush to fix his hair, Ciel stood back and posed, he did it, now he really looked identical to the boy in the photographs.

He remembered back to what Sebastian had said, that his voice was the same, before he tried to suppress his accent to fit in, but now he let his accent come through. He rehearsed a few lines from some old English books and prayed he could sound sophisticated, the sun was almost up, Alois and Lizzy would come soon, he had to make his way to the gate at least.

Ciel opened his bedroom door, took a deep breath and set his plan into action. Quietly and elegantly he made his way down the hall, trying not to gawk at the massive and impressive awesomeness of the castle and it's interior.

He found a grand set of stairs that led down to the front door, slowly he walked down the steps, and finally reached the door. Ciel reached out to touch the knob when a voice was heard behind him. "Where are you going, young master?" Ciel turned around keeping his posture praying he would remember his script. "Sebastian, how long have I been gone?" He said as if he truly was the old Ciel. Sebastian's eyes widened, "Too long" he choked "far too long young master."

Ciel walked towards the man and as if he did fully lose himself to another Ciel, said "kneel, that's an order." Sebastian fell to his knees, looking up at Ciel like a lost puppy, Ciel smirked with the same smirk he practiced in the mirror, to imitate those in the photos. Sebastian practically melted.

"Kiss me." Ciel said, and Sebastian obliged all too happily. Ciel was expecting to bare through and suffer the kiss, yet he did not feel fear or awkwardness when he was kissed, only comfort and peace.

Ciel broke away from the kiss, and felt himself shaking, he couldn't keep this up it was somehow exhausting him, "Now open the gates so I m-may leave." He said. Sebastian froze then sighed. "My master doesn't stutter." He said quietly.

"What?" Ciel replied.

"You were here for a few moments but then, you stuttered, my master never stutters." Answered Sebastian.

Ciel stepped back " I don't want to become this other person! What of I just want to stay me? I want to go back to my own home! I have parents and friends! M-my friends they're coming to get me in just a few moments, you can't keep me here!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem to understand, it's not your choice, the old Ciel made a contract with me, I will have your soul, in return I do what you ask of me, besides what would break our contract, that is. Whether you remember or not you are him re-incarnated, the fact that the symbol on your eye re-surfaced is proof enough. Sorry it's not the choice your remember making, but it's one you did make."

Ciel was angry he was done playing safe. "If I'm missing cops will search this place!" Sebastian sighed. "Let me explain something to you, that might calm you down a bit more." Ciel let loose his tense shoulders ready for an explanation.

Sebastian continued "You see, the Ciel you were before did not have parents, and did not have anyone but me as a friend. The second that seal on your eye was final, was the second your fake life disappeared." Ciel was confused, scared at what me meant by disappeared he asked "what do you mean disappeared!?"

Sebastian smiled in a way that made Ciel sick, it was wicked "I mean your life till now was but an excuse to get you here, it's served it's purpose, which means your life will go back to how it truly was supposed to be." Ciel felt defeated, "what will happen to me? To /this/ me to the people in my life?"

Sebastian felt sympathy but was not one to lie "You will keep your memories, you will just gain those of the past. Your parents will burn at the next time the clock hits 8pm as was when they first had perished. And your friends will not remember your existence, as you were never supposed to meet them."

Ciel fell to the floor. He didn't know what to think, or what to believe. "You...would you let me do one thing then?" Ciel said almost emotionless.

"What would that be young master?" Replied Sebastian,

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eyes "let me watch the house burn, I want to know that this is all true."

Sebastian smiled again "Of course my young master."

That night Sebastian brought Ciel to the top of the castle where he could watch his house down the road, out of nowhere the house set ablaze at exactly 8pm, and Ciel watched until the last ash fell. He requested to go back to his room, where he lie in bed thinking everything over, a blank expression on his face.

Alois and Lizzy never came for him, his house and parents stood now only in a pile of ashes. He had a mark on his eye from a demon, he was forbidden to go outside of the gate. He was trapped until he could remember. All he had to live for now, was to remember. One thing Ciel will never forget, is that he was sure it was the demon that did this all, if it wasn't for him he would have been free, Ciel began to boil a hate for Sebastian.

****  
  


 

 


	4. Answers.

Days would pass and Ciel had kept his anger towards Sebastian, continuing to tease him (or at least he figured he was) by wearing the other Ciel's clothes. Sebastian would bring Ciel food, marvelous feasts that Ciel would only pick at. When brought desert he would eat more, he couldn't ignore the fact that he loved sugar and no matter how emotionally confused and stone cold he was, he was always hungry for sweets.

Ceil spent his days reading the books in the book shelf, looking at photos and diaries of apparently his own, he still had not accepted he really was this other Ciel, no matter what Sebastian said. Yet no matter what he read he could not remember any events or any moments spent with Sebastian.

The only time he ever felt like all of this was true was when he had kissed him. A few weeks passed by and his bookshelf had been fully read. There was nothing left to do in his room, so he was tempted to explore the rest of the castle.

Sebastian had instructed that he could go anywhere he wanted but outside, and that he would know of any attempts to leave. It intimidated Ciel at first and he didn't want to do what the demon said, as he wanted to resent him as much as possible. But as the days and nights passed he felt more imprisoned by staying in his room. So he decided enough time had passed to where it would seem he was making his /own/ choice by leaving his room.

He opened the door and took a step out of the room, he went the way he knew, the way down to the steps, Ciel walked around the castle for what seemed like hours. He found Bullard rooms and library's, kitchens and living rooms, entertainment parlors and offices, and many other beautiful exciting rooms with equally beautiful decor. For some reason this castle helped brighten his mood, it was so wonderful, if it weren't for the circumstances he would have loved to live here. Yet, he thought, what point is there to reject anything anymore? He had no life, this /was/ his life, this castle and Sebastian.

Just then Ciel felt warm, similarly he continued to heat up, his body started to burn, he fell to the floor in the hall and clutched his stomach. He couldn't see the hall anymore instead he saw flames, and past that a crowd, and in the middle, a man on his hands and knees looking to the floor, and seemingly crying Ciel's name. The warmth started to burn, it was beginning to be painful, he let out yelps of pain and he didn't know what to do, then the thought came to him. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried in pain, and slowly the pain started to dissipate.

His eyes slowly went from seeing the horrible scene, to seeing the face of Sebastian, kissing him. Once again the feeling of his kiss calmed him and brought ciel peace. He closed his eyes again and began to see Sebastian with a worried longing face, chasing after him as it seemed.

He was being carried away.

 

The kiss deepened and memories continued of Sebastian holding him as ciel panicked, as he cried seeing blood in front of him. The kiss became more passionate and ciel saw nights where Sebastian would tuck him In, and waited for him to fall asleep.

Ciel took a deep breath, separating the kiss as his eyes fluttered open. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, his face once again worried and searching for a response. "Thank you." Said Ciel softly, whether he meant the thanks for stopping the pain, or for somehow giving him memories; even Ciel didn't know.

Ciel slowly stood up, nodding his head assuring he was alright, Ciel walked back to his room and lied down on his bed, he had a lot to think about.

The next morning Ciel was silent when Sebastian delivered his breakfast. What was it that he saw? Should he even ask? As Sebastian Was about to close the door, Ciel stopped him.

"Wait!" Sebastian stopped, and turned to Ciel, re-entering the room.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel blushed, for some reason when Sebastian would call him that, it felt, right. "Sebastian, you never finished telling me how I died. But I think I found out. From what I saw I was burned alive. And you weren't happy about it. Why couldn't you stop me from burning? " Ciel asked rather curious and quickly, and it lightened the severity of the subject.

Sebastian walked to the bed and sat a distance from Ciel a bit overwhelmed. "Well, I was chained. I could not move. I was overcome."

Ciel wasn't pleased with the answer, it didn't explain much, so he asked another question. "Who overcame you?" He said as if he was talking to a child.

Sebastian stood back up quite swiftly. "The demon race punished me for being with you. You gave me back my emotions it was against the highest rule. You were killed as my punishment." Sebastian said the last line slower, almost in shame and sounded as if he was about to cry.

Ciel took a deep breath "So I see, you both were and were not responsible for my death, because it was my choice to stay with you, was it not?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel "It was of your own free will that you chose to make a contract and stay with me, yes."

Ciel nodded. "Then I'm sorry."

Sebastian looked confused. "Why my young lord?"

Ciel stood up and turned to him "I had held hate against you because I figured this was all your fault, when really your just trying to atone for both of our sins the only way you can. It seems as if it wasn't you who stole my life, it was me who stole my own."

Sebastian gave a calm smile "So you finally recognize yourself for who you are?" Ciel picked up the ring on the dresser behind him and put it on his thumb. "Yes." He said, before he once again blacked out.


	5. Emotions that left me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was going to end it at chapter four, but i had an idea and then whoops chapter five happened, there prob going to be many more chapters sense i originally intended for this to have smut

A dark force dragged ciel into sleep, he felt the warm hand of sebastian on his arm, and then, gone. Memories flashed by him, one in particular, played out like a movie.

Ciel had been sitting in the garden drinking a cup of tea, and to his right a small table with a piece of cake sat half eaten. This memory was hazy as if everything was outlined in smoke, but the next scene that came to clarity was sebastian, kneeling to ciel, gently tipping his chin with his gloved hand. He sees himself smirk as sebastian says,

“My my look at you you’ve got frosting on your lip.” to which ciel replies “The real question is whether its there on accident or on purpose.”

The memory fades to a ballroom, Ciel throwing a crystal box to the floor, seemingly yelling at someone, visions of pain and happiness, all flooded into ciel, but no matter how many things he saw, he only saw this other version of himself.

He couldn't connect them to his feelings, its as if he knows of all the memories, but never truly remembered the emotions that came with each one. Put simply, he felt like he was in a relationship while in a coma, how was he supposed to suddenly match the way Sebastian felt for him? To be honest, ciel was still scared of Sebastian. Indirectly, his friends and family were gone because of him. It may have been both their faults but Sebastian could still have let him go.

Ciel felt the sharp light of the sun as it slivered through his bedroom curtains.

He had a heavy weight in his stomach, he needed to talk this out with someone, but, there was only Sebastian now. Ciel sat up, Sebastian was not in his room, which was odd. He dressed himself in the clothes he came to this castle with, them being now freshly washed, and headed downstairs. He didn't feel like trying to be the other ciel today. He heard noise in the kitchen, and went to investigate. It wasn't Sebastian, but a tall blond making plenty of noise. Who was he? An intruder? Ciel turned around swiftly to look for Sebastian, a bit frantic he didn't notice the other new person in the castle, a busty redhead who crashed right into him. Flying through the air went the plates this lady once held, before he could hit the ground though,Sebastian appeared behind him, catching ciel and the plates at the same time.

“S-Sebastian! who are these!?-Ah and in the kitchen too theres-” he was cut off.

“Yes, ciel they are servants that i invited to stay, they will tend to things when i can not.” stated Sebastian calmly.

“Oh I'm so sorry young master!” said the busty redhead chick in a modest maid outfit. “I'm mayrin m'lord, nice to meet ya.”

Sebastian then continued “And the man in the kitchen is Bardroid, and to complete our trio Finnian is outside, tending to the garden.” 

Ciel looked over mayrin, and began to look significantly shocked. “Hang on” he started “You, you look like the maid in some of the photos upstairs.”

Mayrin grew excited “Oh Sebastian is he remembering!?” she bounced excitedly.

Ciel gasped “You, you're in on this whole thing to! How could you support this twisted idea? Just because i may be him doesn't mean i still feel the way i used to!” Ciel started to hyperventilate “Please, stop expecting me to feel something every time these memories haunt me.”

Sebastian's face showed he was obviously worried for ciel, mayrin rested a hand on his shoulder, moving a bit closer to him. “Ya see sebastian called us back, he knew you were lonely, were here for you ciel, all of us, you trust us.”

Ciel, at first looking a bit grateful, became furious at her last statement and pushed her away, walking back towards the stairs. “Dont! Don't tell me how i feel, that isnt me! I may remember you but i don't feel anything towards anyone, especially not trust.”

Ciel looked as if he was about to cry, “I-im going back to my room...leave me there.” said ciel.

Sebastian whispered beneath his breath, “Ciel...what am i to do with you.” Mayrin looked disheartened. “Dont worry dear he’ll come around.” said sebastian. She gave a small nod and walked off to continue her work.

It was late, ciel guessed about one or two am. He couldn't sleep. he made his way down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, something so normal and quick in his old house, took much longer in a house a hundred times bigger in size. When he got down there he was surprised to see the tree servants all sitting around a candle drinking milk and chatting. He almost went back, but decided, if they were all as harmless as mayrin it couldn't be to bad. Besides looking at old photos, the only one he might have to worry about is bardrioid. HE seemed to light things on fire frequently.

  
“Um, hello.” said Ciel. “Young master!” they said almost in unison. “Um yeah, i just came to get some milk, heh, is there any left?” he replied. “Of course of course, said mayrin. I'll get you some!” she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured the milk for ciel, setting it on the island and grabbing him a stool to sit. “Join us around the island young master we have so much to catch up on!” she said. Ciel found this as an opportunity to get to know these three. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.


	6. My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel starts to remember a few important moments.

Sebastian sat on the stone bench where ciel had appeared a few weeks ago. His breath was heavy as he tried to keep in his anger. He knew that showing anything but kindness to ciel would push him farther away, but in his mind he could not stop repeating the awful things he frequently hear from Ciel. He wondered many times if what he was doing was right. He knew that he had to keep Ciel close, if he awakened outside of the barrier then the demon realm would be sure to notice. Yet the demon inside him wanted to tie Ciel down and punish him appropriately for each time he hurt him with his words. First, he pretends to be back, just to escape, you knew the whole time of course, but were curious enough to play along. Then, he insists he will never remember, and that what your doing is awful. All that just to apologize for blaming you for everything...if only he knew that you deserved it. Then he refuses to let in people from his past, even thouh he knows there is no alternative to living here forever. The worst thing Ciel dose though, is kiss sebastian back. When they kiss he knows the real Ciel shines through he feels so close to him yet, when he pulls away it's like losing him all over again.

 ****  


Ciel returned to his room after talking with the three servants, as he crawled into bed he found himself reaching out to the other side of the bed. When there was nothing there Ciel froze,

“What was i looking for?” Ciel whispered to himself. Then as he closed his eyes a memory of Sebastian embracing him as he pushed his navy blue locks out off his eyes, became clear. It was so realistic Ciel could feel his soft hands and the light brush of his fingernails trail behind his ear. When he opened his eyes again he was alone, and so in the absence of sebastian, he grabbed a pillow, and held it tight.

The sound of the rush of curtains woke Ciel.

“Mayrin?” he asked rubbing his eyes. That's odd, he thought, usually Sebastian would wake him up.

“Good Morning young master! You looked so cute this morning.” she said, Ciel blushed, then hesitantly asked,

“Where.....where is Sebastian?” Mayrin smiled sweetly.

“Miss him already do you?” she said,

“I- no i just-” Ciel had started, Mayrin cut in to continue,

“Don't get all worked up now, i know he usually wakes you up, but master Sebastian is attending to certain arrangements for the day.” Ciel gave a small sigh.

“Oh, well alright...” Once Mayrin had left, Ciel began to get ready for the day, he started up the shower, from his bathroom which was connected to his room. Things were as normal as they could be until ciel felt like a heavy bass was booming in the surrounding air, it moved him so fiercely that he placed a hand on his chest, as to brace himself. It was then he realized the beat was coming from his chest. He was not in pain, but it was not a pleasant feeling. He thought back to what has happened these past weeks. Why was it, when his parents died, burst into flames, that he didn't bat an eye? He should have cried, but he didn't. Why was it that when he was told this was his life forever that he didn't freak out? Try to break the windows of fight back? he should have been desperate to escape, but he wasn't. Why was it that each time Sebastian kissed him he did not revolt, he was not disgusted and he was not afraid. He had never had a problem with kissing his same gender, he was always more interested in guys than girls. But he should have rejected a kiss from a stranger he should have said something, he could have, but he didn't. Why was it that when he thought back to any crushes he ever had, each shared a huge similarity to Sebastian? Tall, kind, dark, with porcelain skin and black hair. No he had not found anyone with all of those qualities, and he had not felt affection for those people, just, admiration. Why was it that what he preferred someone to look like, Sebastian was a carbon copy of? This didn't just happen, Sebastian, he has been part of his life for so much longer then he had realized. And that pounding in his chest, that was not the loud sound of bass from a speaker, shaking him with every pulse, it turned out to be a warning to a flood of memories that came back to him there, as he sat on the floor of the shower.

“Your not human are you?” said the small child.

“No of course not, poor naive child i'm going to devour you here, take every bit of your physical body until I've ripped the last piece of your soul and taken it, and watch as the light will drain from your eyes.” Answered the looming demon as he bared his teeth, grabbing the child's head by the back of his hair and moving it slightly to the side revealing his scarless skin.

“You really are a disgrace, how can you expect to run a kingdom, you have no self control, how pitiful if i can make you so vulnerable, your not intimidating, your no different then a wild dog.” The child bitterly persisted in his response. The demon flinched, but laughed darkly at the boys words.

“Is that so? My how alluring, so much brass for someone about to be devoured.” siad the demon.

“You have as much respect from me as one of my servants, no, even less.” spit the child

“Haha!” the demon leaned back “Look around you! There is no one but me and you, whatever power you had before is meaningless here.” the demon was admittedly amused by the child.

“No it's not.” said the child sternly.

“Excuse me?” provoked the demon, who at this point was just beginning to get irritated with the child and his ignorance of his place.

“Just because my environment has changed, doesn't mean I have, I am the Earl Phantomhive, a man of the queen, a noble, I would not even consider you my equal. I would never show such weakness. I am not your meal, even with your current status I am held in higher regard then you are, and always will be. To someone like you? I am your master.”

The darkness around the demon grew he laughed maniacally. “Learn your place child!” bellowed the demon, as he bared his teeth once again, biting down hard on the neck of the child. The boy did not flinch, instead in a bit of a strained voice he replied, “No! learn your’s, and stop this instant, that's an order!” His words echoed through the cellar. The demon could feel the vibrations of his words through his teeth as they bit down hard at the nape of the boy’s neck. At that moment the demon relaxed, he felt a burn on his hands, shocked he released his bite on the boy and backed up, blood dripping from his mouth and the boy's neck, the demon grabbed his own hand, wincing at pain.

“What! what did you do!? Your just a child-!” The demon was more then surprised, he had not felt pain in centuries, why did this child trigger such pain? He looked down at his throbbing hand, a symbol had been carved into it, he recognized it, the demons Crest for contract, with a few individualities.

With one hand on his neck, and the other on his eye, the younger boy winced, with pain in his voice still he replied,

“I am not just a boy! I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, _your_ -”

 **“My** - **”** the demon cut in

 ** _“master”_** the two finished as they said the word simultaneously.

Ciel turned off the shower. He checked the clock, he had been in there for about 2 hours.

with one hand on his beating chest, he whispered, ‘ _His.....master_.”


	7. Stronger Then You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel starts to slowly feel numb to who he is, and passes a line into who he was.

Ciel got dressed in silence. Focusing on the sound of his breathing he began to feel light headed. It was almost like being intoxicated, he could feel each breath lull him into a sense of relaxation and comfort. The idea that these frequently occurring memories, are infact really his, began to wrap him in the feeling of warm summer nights air.

When he finished getting dressed Ciel sat on the end of his bed. His head hung down, he focused on looking at his hands, each line and curve gave him a feeling of familiarity. He watched the water from his hair occasionally drip onto his palms. Each cold drop on his warm skin felt like there was something he was forgetting to be afraid of. As if he had been woken up at 4am; he started to nod in and out of his concentration. As if he was trying to remember a dream he just woke up from. He was losing the feeling of fear but did not want to let go, or give up on trying to figure out why he was scared in the first place. And then like a deep breath of oxygen it hit him.

“I'm not supposed to be here.” he said with awe in his tone. “Thats right why am i forgetting i dont belong here and sebastian….”

Then as quickly as the gust of fresh air came it left. He could not continue to speak. He began to choke up as if he lost his train of thought. Yet something told Ciel it was more than just forgetfulness that was stopping him from being able to say more. Ciel exhaled and was finally able to push out what he wanted to say.

“I-I don't...know..him?” he said straining to complete his words he ended his statement as a question. “Why? Why was that unsure? Why do i sound confused?” Ciel whispered to himself. Raking his fingers through his damp hair he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation. He layed back on to his bed, legs still hanging off the end he felt numb, with a hand on his chest Ciel felt his heart thump once more.

 

“Well, well...ive heard of humans looking for a demon to hold contract with, but never before have i heard of the human forcing a contract on a demon.” said the man sweetly.

“So _that's_ what i did?” The young boy said curiously sitting up from his bed. “I guess i've won the battle yet not the war...seeing as i have you as my servant and guard until my wish is fulfilled.. Sebastian, you’ve explained to me the terms of the contract, and it may be true that in the end you get my soul...but my wish to become more powerful than the highest demon, wouldn't you say that might end up winning me the war?” the boy smiled deviously.

“In my opinion young master, i can't imagine you being even more of a demon then you already are.” The butler smiled.

Ciel ignored his sarcasm and continued, “And to gain this power you will hunt the souls of not just humans but other demons as well.” He reached for the saucer and teacup on his nightstand that Sebastian had brought him and took a sip. Still holding his glass he continued. “I already seem to have the natural ability to force you into a contract with me, and you weren't able to eat even a part of my soul when you bit me.” he grazed his hand over his neck where Sebastian had bit him in attempt to devour him, there was not even a mark left behind. “Additionally nothing you do can hurt me for long, from what i gathered I have the regeneration process of a demon. Yet its conditional….sense i have been hurt in my past from falling or common injuries of the sort, and neglected to heal immediately as i did with the wound you inflicted on me; i also gather that it is only when a demon attempts to harm me that i have this regeneration ability.”

Sebastian flinched, “It seems the fates have dragged me into my own personal hell, yes Ciel, you are my master. Yet what happens when you try to devour the souls of the damned i bring you? You may have some of your own abilities, but if you eat a soul of a demon by your own will, it could easily tear your weak mortal body apart from the insides. It would leave nothing but pieces of your body left. If its true that only demons are incapable of inflicting pain on you, but its actually you inflicting pain on yourself by choosing to eat the soul of a demon, i wonder if you’ll survive...i wonder if you would regenerate then? A sinister smile grew wide across the demon's face.

Ciel simply smirked, “What are you trying to do? Scare me into not overpowering you? **Don't** make me laugh.” Sebastian simply frowned.

“Of course not young master, are you trying to imply that i do infact scare you?” Sebastian said, this time practically taunting the boy.

Furious Ciel thought of a way to fix the problem. “Fine then, i guess the only way to put you in your place is to prove to you that i will always be stronger than you, for now just in one way, but soon i'll be, in all ways, more powerful than you.”

Sebastian became jokingly sincere. “Of course young master, and how, if i may ask, will you do that?”

Ciel gave a straight face and stood up from the bed, standing right in front of Sebastian. “Lets test your theory sebastian. You can't hurt me, but if you think my will to devour a demon would be my downfall then I have a perfect way to prove you wrong.” Sebastian simply raised an eyebrow at the boy, waiting for him  to continue. “Sebastian this is an order, by my will i want you to kill me.”


End file.
